


A Lifetime Together

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Hank and Connor have a lifetime of memories and Connor remembers every one. Even the not so good ones. The two have a lifetime to spend together, but a lifetime for Hank is very different than a lifetime for Connor.





	A Lifetime Together

A lifetime will go by so fast, especially when it's not your life.

Connor remembered the first time Hank had kissed him; the New Year's Eve after the revolution, when the human lieutenant had gotten drunk and pulled Connor into a kiss as the clock struck midnight.

Their first date was that Valentine's Day, when Hank finally acknowledged that maybe - just maybe - he had some feelings for the android. They spent their first night together that same evening. Hank rushed through life, because he knew better than anyone that it could be snatched away in the blink of an eye.

They were together after that, growing closer and closer with each minute they were together. That October, Hank didn't cry himself to sleep over a bottle of Black Lamb, and instead remembered his son from the soothing embrace of Connor's arms, finally able to remember in a way that wasn't so painful.

That Christmas they were more public with their affections, and didn't care who saw them share a sweet and tender kiss under the mistletoe.

It was two years after that, years full of memories and smiles and gentle kisses, that Hank asked Connor to marry him. He feigned indifference and claimed an old man had nothing to loose, but the tears of happiness in his eyes at the alter convinced Connor that this was the happiest day his human had in a long time.

It was only a month after that, that Hank went to take Sumo for a walk, and the dog didn't wake up.

Connor spent the rest of the night holding Hank in his arms, while the old man sobbed and wailed himself to sleep. Connor's LED stayed red the rest of the week, until he finally got Hank to eat, and they buried the gentle old pup in the yard.

Hank always told Connor that life was fleeting, that misery lurked around every corner.

For the next few years, Connor remained by Hank's side, through amazing holidays, romantic anniversaries, and especially through the days where Hank would sit in front of gravestones with tears in his eyes. Connor never left his side on those days, determined to show Hank that not all good things would leave.

After all, Connor couldn't grow old, couldn't die, so he'd be with Hank forever.

Seasons changed, and summers passed. Connor remembered the last party at the precinct, on Hank's last day of work before he retired. The android was eager to spend more time with just him and Hank, the two of them together where Hank could relax and not stress about work.

They traveled after that, visiting every place in the world that Hank had wanted to see. They celebrated their anniversaries abroad, relaxing on beaches and hiking through forests to spend a weekend camping under the stars.

It was then that Hank first collapsed, and Connor realized just how fleeting human lives truly were.

Despite Connor helping Hank quit drinking, exercising with him, and cooking him healthy meals, the human was still getting older. They celebrated Hank's sixty-third birthday in the hospital, Connor bringing him a home made cake and a small bottle of Black Lamb to celebrate.

After that, Connor was more careful. He made sure the other didn't put too much stress on himself, and would often scoop Hank up into his arms and carry him when he thought the other was over exerting himself, much to Hank's dismay.

Ten more warm summers passed. Hank started to outlive his friends, much to his surprise. His grey hair was now white, and he lost weight, content to spend more days inside, curled up on the couch with his husband.

Connor hadn't aged a day, still youthful and beautiful with perfect quaffed hair and stunning chocolate eyes.

Hank always admired the beauty of his partner, claiming he was the luckiest man on earth to have grown old with an angel already by his side. 

But, Connor didn't see it, in fact, he saw the opposite. Hank was the angel, and Connor had never seen such beauty.

The android spent most of their evenings together running his fingers through the soft white strands of hair, and gazing into the other's brilliant blue eyes, which were slowly dulling as the older man started to loose his sight.

They celebrated twenty years of marriage by Connor pushing Hank's wheelchair through the park closest to their home, the older man resting with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face, and the gentle tune that Connor hummed from behind him.

Hospital visits became more and more frequent, much to Hank's unhappiness. Connor eventually installed new programming that gave him the full capability to care for Hank at home.

It was as if Connor hadn't realized the severity of human mortality until he saw it in Hank, and he realized that when his human was gone, he would never be coming back.

The android cried. Every night, he sat at Hank's bedside, his LED a flashing, spinning red, as synthetic tears streamed down his face. Connor rarely cried, but the thought of living without his lieutenant made him want to pull out his own pump regulator and shut down.

He always waited until the other had fallen asleep, before he let his emotions show. He knew how unhealthy stress could be in humans, and he didn't want to scare Hank with how terrified he had become.

Connor made sure to tell Hank how much he loved him, every morning, and every night, and multiple times during the day. Hank likely found it annoying sometimes, but he never told Connor to stop, because hearing Connor's love for him made him feel better about getting wheeled through the twilight of his long life.

Spring and fall passed a few more times, and ventures out of the house became less and less. Hank spent most of his time in bed, or even on the couch when he felt brave enough to let Connor carry him out of the bedroom.

He was thin now, and often sick. He slept most of the time, his head resting on Connor's chest as the android remained by his side. Connor never complained, and he seemed to be more than happy to dote on Hank, and care for him, accomplishing whatever the other needed him to do. 

Connor knew it was time before it happened. He'd seen it coming, felt a sense of dread burning deep inside him as he lulled his lieutenant to sleep that night. He ran his fingers through Hank's soft hair and whispered on and on about how much he loved him, wanting the other to remember that.

Hank had looked up at him, tears shining in his pale blue eyes. Connor realized that Hank knew that it was the end for him as well. He kissed Connor gently and returned the affections of love, promising to meet him on the other side, saying he'd find Connor again no matter where they ended up.

The human had always believed that the android had a soul, and even as he took his last breaths, that never wavered.

Connor stayed up the entire night, holding Hank against his chest. His eyes were closed but he was monitoring everything, his LED a weak yellow. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet when it happened.

5:13 AM. Connor heard the lieutenant take his last breath, passing on in his sleep. A peaceful death, the best Connor could hope for the love of his life.

The android let the last tears slip down his cheeks, falling onto Hank's peaceful face. He sent the confirmation for the funeral arrangements he'd made so long ago, before he undid his shirt. The two of them would be buried together, Connor had decided as much a long, long time ago.

There was a lot the android could still accomplish in life, but, for once, he was going to be selfish, for he could not imagine a word without his Hank.

He pressed his hand to his chest and pulled out his thirium pump regulator, ignoring the warning signs and setting it down on the bedside table before shifting to lay down, pulling Hank into his arms and holding him securely against him.

Pressing a soft kiss to his husband's forehead, he said his goodbyes as he watched the countdown tick away.

"Wait for me, Hank. I'm coming home..."


End file.
